The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to a combination power source for a magnetic ranging system.
In certain drilling applications it is necessary to intersect an offset or target wellbore with a well that is currently being drilled. Identifying the location of the offset wellbore may require ranging measurements, which may include magnetic ranging. Current ranging systems use either an open-hole wireline sonde or a logging while drilling (LWD) or measuring which drilling (MWD) apparatus. The open-hole wireline sonde typically allows for ranging measurements over a longer distance due through its connection to a surface power source. In contrast, the LWD or MWD apparatus typically includes a downhole battery pack, which provides comparatively little power, and a smaller reach for the ranging measurements. Unfortunately, the use of the open-hole wireline sonde increases the drill time and cost by requiring the drill string be tripped. Moreover, the downhole battery pack typically does not provide sufficient power for longer ranging measurements.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.